Needleteeth the Skeleton
'''Ownership''' '''''THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO HOLYWYVERN. IF YOU'RE GOING TO CHANGE THIS CHARACTER OR EDIT IT'S PAGE, OR EVEN USE IT, PLEASE ASK HOLYWYVERN FIRST.''''' The Gentle Gargoyle Considered kind though clumsy, '''Needleteeth''', also known as "Needle", is a skeletal gargoyle, known for being a big, scary skeleton, but inside, being a kind, friendly and fragile person. He always flies around, searching for things to do and people to help, but, in the end, he always finds himself completely bored, acting like a statue on rooftops. His past is almost unknown, being known only by Monster Kid. He can be fought during the Genocide Run. Headcanon HolyWyvern Needleteeth is very caring about his best friend, Monster Kid, and always protects him, whenever and wherever is possible. He currently lives in Sans and Papyrus' house, on the roof, acting like a decoration. Asriel Dreemurr3 Apparently, Needleteeth is like a cat. When he seens a laser pointer, he enters a cat-like state. This state can cause his own death. Affiliations Likes Kerua, Kernel, his own home, his armor, flying Dislikes Annoying Dog, Papyrus's laugh (Headcanon), Sans's puns (headcanon) Family Wingtrap (Deceased)(Not confirmed) Romantic Partner(s) Ryuu (Not confirmed)(Headcanon)(Non-canon ship) Stats (OOC: I apologise if it is too powerful. Please change if overpowered.) HP: 5500 Attack: 40 Defense: 55 EXP on Kill: 140 Gold on Win: 230 ACTs: Check, Pray, Pray, Pray, Pray, Pray LCTN: Snowdin, Home, New Home, CORE, The Barrier Abilities (OOC: I apologise if it is too powerful. Please change if overpowered.) Needleteeth's weapon is a magical club made of bones. When he charges, he can be very deadly, and his attacks are very difficult to evade. At the start, everything you can do is pray. If you pray enough, he'll feel bad and, at one point, will spare you. You will have the option to either betray him or spare him. Though the chance of him dying is slim to none. If he does not die, his skull will crack and a hole between his eye sockets will open, revealing a third eye, which will glow green, thus increasing his Attack and Defense. If you do manage to kill him, he will start weeping and try to make the player feel bad, right before his soul is destroyed. If you straight up attack him, he will attack back, while trying to make the player feel bad. He will start blaming the player for all the bad things in both the Underground and the Surface. He evaporates the Item button after Betrayal. Soul Mode Needleteeth can change your heart mode into "Monster Soul" mode. During his attacks there are instead two heart boxes, one containing your red heart and one containing an upside down white heart that constantly moves inverse to you - if you head up, it heads down, etc. Each box is filled with white and gray projectiles. The white ones damage you like normal, but the gray ones don't affect you. inversely, the gray heart is unaffected by the white projectiles, but getting hit by the gray ones damages Needleteeth - and you have no way to damage him otherwise. The fight can include other modes, such as blue, green, and yellow, but the concept remains the same - the gray heart's movements are opposite yours.﻿ This happens only if he has survived Betrayal during Genocide. Trivia * Needleteeth was the first Original Character in the Undertale RP Wiki community, if not one of the first, or the second. * (Headcanon)(SPOILERS) It is speculated that the one of the heads that fight alongside Sans during the Genocide Run might be Needleteeth's previous head. * Needleteeth, like other skeletons, speaks in the [http://www.dafont.com/pt/needleteeth.font font] which his name originated. Theme Songs [https://soundcloud.com/geshtro/needleteeth-theme Normal Theme] - Needle in the Haystack [https://soundcloud.com/geshtro/dont-play-with-needles-needleteeth-battle-theme Battle Theme] - Don't Play with Needles [https://soundcloud.com/geshtro/needle-prick-arent-very-fun-needleteeth-betrayal-theme Betrayal Theme] - Acunpuncture Flavour Text "Needleteeth stands in your way!" -Encounter "You pray and hope for the best, but nobody answered." -Pray #1-19 "You pray one last time..." Pray #20 "Your prayers have been answered." -After being able to spare "Needleteeth throws a deadly magic bone, and deals 10 DMG. Looks like MERCY is useless for this battle." -Spare before praying "You feel like a true monster." -After surviving betrayal "Voices in your head tell you to fight." -After surviving betrayal "The blood on your knife and the dust in your hands won't be washed off so easily." -After surviving betrayal "She is waiting." -After surviving betrayal. "Look at what you've done." -Dying after betrayal Quotes "Where's your God now?" -Pray #1 "So pathetic..." -Pray #2 "That's right! Cry for help, you worm!" -Pray #3 "But nobody came. Because nobody loves you." -Pray #4 "..." -Pray #5-9 "You look... worried... what's wrong? '''Regret ''killing'' everyone on your way?!''' You're so pathetic. If you expect me to spare you, you're wrong!" -Pray #10 "... ..." -Pray #11-19 "I'm... sorry... I just thought that... everyone that I loved is gone... I thought you '''wanted '''to do this... but you're being forced, aren't you? '''SHE '''is making you do this. You're struggling to control it. You're not fighting me... you're fighting '''her'''... I forgive you, . Come here." "Finally... thank you. After all this time fighting... we can finally forget this... '''''NOT.'''''" -Spare after 20 prays. "How could you...? After redeeming yourself, you just... You're not like the others... You're empty. You're hollow. You're a void... I thought she was controlling you... no... '''you wanted to see me suffer'''... well, I've got news for you... '''''I AM THIS WORLD'S HOPE. I WILL NOT LET IT DIE.'''''" --Attack, Betrayal, Survive "No... Impossible! I failed... I could've saved everything... but I failed... And you, human... no... WHATEVER YOU ARE... you are a killing machine... that runs on dust and blood... Mark my words, you devil... You... will regret... this... decision..." --Attack, Betrayal, Dying Misc